


Always

by OshHosh (HelfenundWehren)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's just a bunch of fluff and happiness, M/M, No actual skating, Set in the future, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelfenundWehren/pseuds/OshHosh
Summary: Victor has been coaching Yuuri for five years and he's skating his last Grand Prix before he retires. Does he win? And what's in the future for Victor and Yuuri?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a skater so there isn't any real skating here (just some research) and this has not been through any betas. I just had this idea and wanted to get it out there for you all.

Anxious wasn’t a new feeling for him. In fact, over the past 5 years, he’d felt anxious more times than he would care to admit. Would he land the quad? Would he fall on one of the simplest jumps? Would the crowd be moved to support him and feel his story? Was he going to make it to the Grand Prix Finals? These thoughts had only started plaguing the man after he’d met, and began coaching, one Yuri Katsuki. The little piggy who’d turned out to be a knight in shining armor. No, that wasn’t quite right, he was a prince. And Victor? Victor was his knight. 

It had been a turnaround from his usual personality. When he’d left Russia, Victor had been prepared to show Yuuri off to the world after making him lose weight. The kid had talent that much had been obvious when he’d seen that video of Yuuri copying his free skate. It was then that he realized he just couldn’t surprise the world anymore. But Yuuri could. Before he knew it, he was on a plane to Japan to coach the kid few knew outside of Japan. He’d be the ultimate surprise. And what a surprise he turned out to be! In their first Grand Prix Final he’d taken third. And had taken second at every Grand Prix Final since then. And then he’d stopped caring so much about himself and started caring about Yuuri.

Today was Yuuri’s last skate. The free skate. And it was his last one ever. At 28, he planned to retire from competitive skating. It had been an amazing 5 years. From their first kiss, to their first real date after that first Grand Prix finish, to getting their own place in Japan. Victor never returned to competitive skating after his first year coaching Yuuri. He couldn’t do that when he had such raw talent right there to mold into perfection. After that first Grand Prix Finals, he announced his official retirement from competitive skating to focus on coaching Yuuri. Of course, this had been met with mixed reactions from those closest to him. His fellow Russian, Yuri Plisetsky (whom he still called Yurio to this day), had all but exploded. His former coach had accepted it with a nod of his head and well wishes. Fans everywhere had been crushed. But some of his fan base had started to watch Yuuri, giving him a better international reputation.

So why was he nervous today? The final skate was an important one but they were all important. Had it been because Yuuri had been so quiet since the short program? His theme was “rebirth” and it had been a spectacular skate. It had earned him a 110.50. An admirable score. It had been almost flawless. He’s wobbled coming out of a jump but nothing too detrimental. Victor hadn’t been able to figure out why he was so quiet. Even when they’d gotten food after and were alone Yuuri had brushed him off. Told him he just needed more sleep. But that quietness had continued through the day and into the afternoon and evening. Even their usual camera flirts hadn’t been there. None of the skater’s usual tells of being nervous had been present. Was he still upset over Makkachin’s death? It had been months now… But grief had always presented itself in different ways with his boyfriend.

It’s what had Victor analyzing the free skate harder than he had in about two years. Since Yuuri’s fall in a free program that threatened to keep him out of the Grand Prix Finals. He’d watched every part of that free program, looking for any and all mistakes to figure out if he could make it. And he had by the skin of his teeth. It had been amazing when he’d gotten into the Finals and skated as well as he had against Chris and Yurio. Now his biggest competition was Yurio and Phichit. It would come down to those three to be on the podium but who would be on top? Yurio had improved so much over the years and was narrowly leading Phichit after their free skates. And Yuuri was doing perfect. There had been no wobble, stumble, fall, or touch at all.

It really was perfection.

Before he knew it, the skate was over and they were making their way over to sit and wait for their scores. All Yuuri gave the Russian was a small smile that said so much but nothing at the same time. It was so frustrating. Yuuri was the most frustrating person he’d ever had the immense pleasure of meeting. His hand twitched to pull his boyfriend over to him and kiss him, just to do it, Yuuri’s career was done now so who cared? But Victor didn’t do it. He just sat next to the man and awaited the final scores he would ever receive. 

Victor couldn’t believe his eyes when the score came over. 303.65… Two points ahead of Yurio. They’d done it. They’d done it! They’d won the Grand Prix for the first and last time of Yuuri’s career. The shock hadn’t even worn off before they were hugging and celebrating. This was how you went out. You worked your way to the top and left when you were at your prime. It made the victory feel that much sweeter for Victor, and he was sure his better half agreed.

“Yuuri! Yuuri you did it! For yourself and for-“

“-Makkachin. For myself, for Makkachin, and for you Victor. This win is for all of us!” And Yuuri gave him the biggest smile he was sure he’d ever seen on the man’s face. And then it was suddenly the softest smile he’d received since that first kiss on the ice. Victor returned the smile and watched Yuuri go to the ice to get his medal and flowers.

The ceremony didn’t last long. They were presented to the crowd, given their medals, and pictures were taken. Really, it was an affair that seemed to take forever when you were standing there but really took no time at all. And Victor stayed off to the side until the ceremony was done. This was their last time here and it was interview time.

Yuuri and Victor answered the questions and took pictures as they needed to. They stopped for autographs and hugged many people on their way out of the rink for the final time. Earlier in the day they’d had a small get together with their friends to see Yuuri off. Even then he’d talked to everyone except Victor. And he was finally going to get to the bottom of it while they were at dinner.

Victor had secured them a reservation at a small and private Italian place. Perfect for them to celebrate in peace and quiet. When they didn’t have to rush around. They were even staying a few extra days in the city to see the sights. It was perfectly planned for the two of them and much deserved.

It was while they were waiting for their meals to come after ordering that Yuuri seemed to deflate before him and look tired. He’d finally shed off the competition aura he’d kept up until now. He looked plain to anyone who passed by. But it was times like this that the Russian was reminded how beautiful the man across from him was. And, as he opened his mouth to speak, those dark brown eyes landed on him.

“It’s over, Victor. We did it. We won,” Yuuri said, his voice sounding more excited than he seemed to have the energy to show.

“No,” the man reached across the table, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his own, “You did it, Yuuri. I was just along for the ride.” And the loving gaze he gave the Japanese man seemed to block out the rest of the world. Yes, it was just them right now, nothing else mattered. Nothing, that was, except their food that seemed to show up at the most inopportune time.

“Ahh, I love gnocchi.” Yuuri stated as he took his first bite. At least he’d broadened his food pallet and didn’t just seem to love pork cutlet bowls anymore.

Victor just smiled and they settled back into a comfortable silence. So, Yuuri hadn’t been mad at him. He’d won his final Grand Prix and they were celebrating in their own little way. Really, nothing could make this any better. Unless Makkachin somehow was still alive. But the dog had lived a good long life.

When they were sufficiently full from dinner and dessert, the skaters both went for a walk. It was a brisk walk given it was Toronto and December, but it was pleasant for them both. Toronto was a nice city at night. A sight Victor could get used to if it weren’t for their home about 20 minutes away from Yuuri’s parent’s hot springs. It was nice and they got to stay in touch with the family when they weren’t competing. The walk wasn’t a long one and they soon found themselves back at the hotel.

“Victor, I’m going to shower first. I won’t be long.” Yuuri gave him a quick peck and disappeared into the bathroom. The Russian pouted a bit, wanting to join in, but the phrasing of what he’d said told him that it was not a night to join. That was okay, they could enjoy a joint shower in the morning.

About twenty minutes later Yuuri came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. The look he gave Victor told him to keep his hands to himself when he stood and went over to him.

“Your turn. Then come to bed? I’m tired…” Yuuri gave him a tantalizing kiss and went to pull his sleeping clothes from the dresser. 

Victor smiled as he checked him out then headed off to the bathroom to shower himself. The day had passed so quickly, he wondered how he’d ever remember it all. It felt like it was already slipping away from him. All the excitement washed off in the shower as the water went down the drain. Suddenly, he found himself tired. Even he was finally having his post competition crash and he hadn’t even competed. No wonder Yuuri just wanted to go to sleep.

Turning off the water, Victor stepped out and dried off, wishing now that he had brought his clothes in with him to change. It was too late for that now and he slipped out of the bathroom to a dark room, Yuuri’s silhouette showing where he was on the bed. The man had opened the curtains while he’d been int he shower. He must have fallen asleep looking at the skyline. Going over tot he bed, Victor kissed his sleeping boyfriend’s head gently and turned his back to put on some sleeping pants. It was after he’d righted himself after putting them on that he felt arms loosely wrap around his middle and a kiss plant itself on his shoulder.

“Did I wake you?” He whispered, trying to be quiet for his half asleep boyfriend.

“I wasn’t sleeping. How often do you do that?” He asked gently, nuzzling into his back a bit.

Victor rested his hands on Yuuri’s, feeling his hands in fists. It was cute, like he never wanted to let go. It brought a warm smile to his face. This was love. Like the Japanese man’s first theme to skate to. This was what he’d been skating for. 

“Often enough. You’re cute when you sleep. You look like you don’t have a care in the world, even after we fight. Come on, let’s get to bed.”

“No, I don’t want to let you go, Victor.” Yuuri kissed his shoulder again and his hands moved up and opened. And Victor felt his breath catch in his throat because there was a box there. And that box was open and he-

“I never want to let you go Victor. I want you to only look at me. These past five years have been the best of my life. Will you make the next seventy just as amazing? Will you marry me?” Yuuri never came out from behind him and Victor now knew why he’d been so silent. It wasn’t the final Grand Prix, it was this. And it was so much like Yuuri to not look at him while he proposed. He’d never done things like a person normally would.

Taking the box, the man turned in the skater’s arms and gave him a deep kiss, box now in his hands. 

“I will marry you, Yuuri Katsuki. Because you’re the only one I want to look at for the rest of eternity.” He kissed the shorter man then. It was sweet, it was full of love, it was all his positive emotions in one kiss.

“I-I’m glad. I am so glad!” Yuuri stuttered for the first time. Taking the box back, he slid the ring onto Victor’s finger. It was a simple silver band but it simply shined in the light coming in the window from the city. Had Yuuri planned it all to be this way? He’d always been smart that way.

“I am too, Yuuri. I love you.”

They shared many more kisses that night and didn’t sleep until the sun came up. But the only thing Victor cared about was the man who had just fallen asleep in his arms. Gently getting up, he closed the curtains, went and put the “do not disturb” sign on the door, and went back to bed. With one last kiss to his fiancé’s head, Victor well asleep, wondering what else the future had in store for them.


End file.
